It is known that hair dyed or tinted by means of oxidation dyes has no luster without special after-treatment, feels hard, and is difficult to comb. To eliminate these inconveniences, it has already been suggested to impart to hair dyed or tinted by means of hair coloring agents based upon oxidation dyes and washed separately, the previous luster, fullness, and combability in a subsequent separate treatment with rinses based on cationic products. In German published patent application (DE-AS) No. P 26 51 749.7 it has already been suggested to reduce these required three steps of the hair treatment, that is, dyeing/-tinting, washing, and conditioning, to two steps. According to this reference, the hair is first treated with a special hair coloring agent consisting of an oxidation dye composition and a cationic polymer and is subsequently washed with a special shampoo which contains at least one anionic surfactant and, preferably, also a cationic polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,450 is directed to compositions for the treatment of keratin material wherein the composition comprises a combination of a cationic polymer with an anionic polymer to cause the anionic polymer to be retained on hair. This patent teaches that an anionic polymer must be present. Also, none of the compositions disclosed are suitable for the simultaneous coloring, washing, and conditioning of hair.